


Divided Loyalties

by Fides



Category: State Within
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark isn't the only one with decisions to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for final episode.

Nicholas had always felt that the day he fell in love would be the day he retired. It wasn't the danger inherent in the job, and there was some. It wasn't the lying, another's ignorance was often bliss. It was the vulnerability that divided loyalties. But then he thought he never would.

Mark wasn't bluffing. Nicholas knew that, and hoped to God Warner did because he didn't know how he could let Mark release the evidence and destroy the credibility of both governments. Far worse, he looked at Mark and wasn't sure that he would even try to stop him.


End file.
